Making Decisions
by HanR
Summary: Quistis and Irvine find themselves thrown out of their normal second year college routine, and are forced to make moral and difficlut decisions that will effect them for the rest of their lives Chapter 2 know up! :) R&R please
1. Confusion

Hi all just a quick note from me. I actually wrote this story for a Bible Studies assignment discussing abortion. Sorry about the short chapters (you know what my writings like) but since the whole story's already written out I can update regularly. Some of the things won't be exactly to the story of the game, so keep an open mind!

I hope you like it J

Rinoa

Endless tears streamed down her face, I wish I knew how to make them stop, her cheeks were streaked with them and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. Pausing she took a shallow breath and continued, shaking her head and mumbling words I could not quite make out.

            I was in total shock. I had never seen her like this, so full of raw emotions. Quistis is my best friend; I don't know where I'd be without her, she is one of those independent, strong willed, ambitious people, and crying wasn't a very common event. So as you can imagine I was quite taken back when she turned up at my door tonight, puffy eyes and blotchy faced. I proceeded to pass her another tissue. She was calming down now, although her breath was still shaking. I decided I was going to let her explain, because she would know when she was ready.

"I'm pregnant," she stuttered finally when she was able to talk.  It took a while for those first words to sink in.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked in utter astonishment. Her eyes met mine, and it seems as if they were searching; for support and answers.

 "I'm sorry, I mean…how?"

She swallowed before proceeding.  "You know that End of New Year's party?" I nodded, "Well things with me and Irvine kind of got…out of hand."

"So…Irvine's the father?" I affirmed.

"The one and only," she tried to smile then but her mouth seemed to tremble with the effort, as though it was such an impossible task. Instead she let out a moan, "How am I going to tell him Rinoa?" she put her head in her hands.

            You see everyone loves Irvine; was one of those guys who had it all; talented, mature, attractive, good sense of humor, the life of a party and was friendly to all. Quistis was the same, beautiful, friendly, career driven, and a good sense of morals. Except on that night, she normally steered well clear of any kind of alcohol but just before Christmas her boyfriend, Alistair who she'd been going steady with for 2 years just turns around and dumps her. That night all Quistis was looking for was a good time, but looking at it now it seems as if she got more then she bargained for.


	2. The most difficult situation of my life

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, its really encouraging! I hope you like the next chapter J Thought of the day from me:

_There is no such thing in anyone's life as an unimportant day._

Quistis

I'm standing here, outside in the freezing cold hallway about to face the most difficult situation of my life. I'm on the edge of just bursting into an eruption of hopeless tears. You see I'm just 20 and pregnant, I'm not married, I don't even have a boyfriend, and I'm pregnant. This isn't how it was supposed to be! My whole life was going just fine; I had a plan and trust me this was not part of it. I'm in college it's my second year, studying to be a politician. I'm not one of those family girls that just want to settle down and have kids and clean the house. I'm a career girl with high dreams and a purpose to change the world around me. Everyone thought I could easily lead this country in some way in the future, how the hell am I supposed to do that while raising a kid? I don't need this! And I definitely don't want it.  

            I look up at the door, the numbers 46 gleam at me with an almost mocking delight, I reach my hand up in a fist it stays still just hovering over the wood. It would be so much easier just to turn and run away. I take a deep breath hoping to find some lost confidence and calmness and quickly before I can stop my self I knock.  

            Minutes tick by, though it feels like hours when soundly the door is swung open and there he stands…the father.

"Hey Quistis. Great to see you! What do I owe the pleasure to? Don't stand outside in the cold, come in," he smiles at me with a lecherous grin and I feel a stab of guilt deep in my stomach he has no idea what's going to come next.

I hesitate before stepping over the threshold. I follow him inside the dorm and into the invitingly cozy kitchen.

"You must have smelt the coffee from your place? Want some?"

_Yeah extremely strong black; on second thoughts why don't you just chuck in the whole jar._

"Yeah coffee would be great thanks," I sit down at the table where Irvine's room mate Zell is reading the sports section of the paper while munching on some all nutritious coco pops.

"Hey Quistis haven't seen you round in a while," he says glancing up from his paper, a single coco pop hanging from his chin.

"Yeah well.." _yeah because I've been having morning sickness, perhaps because of the fact that I'm pregnant._

Irvine brings the coffee, placing a chipped mug down in front of me. He rewraps his dressing gown and joins us at the table.

"My, my do you always get up this early on a Saturday?" he asks before sipping his coffee.

"It's 11.00."

"Yeah I know! Zell here normally doesn't wake up till late afternoon," he explains motioning his head towards Zell now on the cartoon page.

"Just before the footy starts," he adds

"So is this just a random call in to have a chat, or is there something you wanted to talk about?"

_Oh you know I just stopped into say I'm pregnant with your child._


	3. Dropping the bombshell

Yeah another short Chapter I know. I kind of have a phobia against long Chapters or something I reckon. Anywho, that's how I write. Oh I apologise in advance if there's any "Tate" "Tania" or "Jacinta" in this story it's because I've forgotten to change the name! Oh message for the day is_…__"You must be the change you wish to see in the world."___

_Irvine___

Quistis shifted in her seat, she looked uncomfortable almost agitated. I must admit it's the first time I'd seen her like that, normally she one of those cool, calm, level headed girls.

"Actually there's something I did want to discuss with you Irvine…but its kind of private, so if you don't mind Zell…"

"Hey I can take a hint. I should probably take a shower, coz I've forgotten the last time I did." Zell lazily got up from the table after slurping his coco pop milk, and lumbered off out of the room.

"So what did you want to _discuss_?" Irvine asked leaning back on his chair, playfully. _Oh gees this was not looking good._

"Well- are, um…you remember the New Years Party?" I said quietly.

"Yeah how could I forget?" he smirked at me teasingly. _Oh crap he thinks I'm going to ask him out or something._

"Well, ah you see…I'm pregnant."

"Wha-?" was all I heard before the chair slipped, and feet came into view.  I hurried around to the other side of the table to where he sprawled across the fall, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Please tell me this is a dream?" he mumbled his eyes still firmly shut.

"I wish," I said kneeling down beside him.

"I-what, how?" he stammered, I knew exactly what he was going through as I myself had done it days before, the same thoughts, the same visions, and questions.

"It was never supposed to be like this." He said suddenly opening his eyes and staring into mine.

"I know, but then is anything really supposed to be?" I said hoping it would make him feel better.

"Oh don't feed me that crap Quistis!" he was frustrated, confused, the exact reactions I had had.

"What are we going to do?" It was a good question I just didn't have a good answer.


End file.
